


Ya got me wonderin'

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Jimi Hendrix - Fandom
Genre: Corniness, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slash, real life pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short JImi/Bob one shot :)</p><p>This is my first fic on here :)(LiveJournal) I don't know where I'm going with this story XD<br/>Rating:PG<br/>Pairing:Jimi x Bob<br/>Summary:Jim and Bob have been friends for a while, they have decided to move in together as roomates. Jimi starts to wonder how he really feels for Bob.<br/>Disclaimer:Bleh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya got me wonderin'

Jimi sat on the couch in the living room he now shared with Bob Dylan, THE Bob Dylan, he could barely believe it himself. Bob was in the kitchen pouring himself yet another glass of wine. 

Jimi looked bored at the tv, there was nothing that caught his interest on, he randomly said,''Hey,Is John coming over today?''

Bob walked over to him and sat down beside him,''Nah man...He's paranoid again.'' They both rolled their eyes as they thought of the car ride home. Bob chuckled,''He kept jumping man.'' 

Jimi raised an eyebrow,''And you weren't?''

''At least I wasn't THAT jumpy.'' the two laughed and Jimi shook his head,''Pass me a cigarette man.'' Bob passed him one and Jimi supressed a shiver as he felt Bob's fingers brush his. He looked at Bob staring into those crystal blue eyes. The man looked amazing, his soft brown hair grazing his cheek bones accenting every curve of his face, Jimi licked his lips as he admired the other's luscious lips that were saying something that Jimi couldn't quite make out.

''Jimi? You okay man?'' Bob says waving his hand infront of his face. ''You like what you see?'' Bob says slurring slightly.

Jimi smirks and looks away ignoring him on purpose. He knew how much Bob hated to be ignored. He felt Bob practically lean onto him,''Eh? You didn't answer me...'' Bob whispers.

Jimi licked his lips again shifting, feeling arousal flutter down to the one place he didn't want Bob to notice.

''You're really sexy when you do that Jimi...'' Bob whispers,''You do it cause you want to kiss me.''He said twirling a finger around a curl framing his face seductively.

Jimi shifted again his eyes darkening with lust, Bob leaned in, his breath caressing Jimi's face lightly, Jimi turned his face towards the other mans. Jimi pressed his lips against Bob's expecting a kiss in return but recieved a bite instead. ''what the!'' Jimi backed away slightly.

Bob giggled,''I like to bite baby...'' He whispered and leaned in again kissing Jimi again this time the two let their tongues dance accompanied with moans and sighs of pleasure. Jim got a little carried away and gripped Bob's ass roughly earning him another bite. After the kiss ended Bob laughed before drinking more wine.

Jimi blushed and blinked trying to comprehend what they just did. Bob leaned onto him,''That was hot.'' Bob said kissing Jimi's neck. Jimi nodded slowly and said softly,''Ya got me wonderin' what I'd do with out you.'' ''So cheesy!'' Bob said before laughing and getting out a joint


End file.
